EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Wake Forest University Baptist Medical Center (WFUBMC) General Clinical Research Center opened in 1993 and has conducted more than 390 protocois, currently averaging 100 active protocols. The GCRC offers quality inpatient, scatterbed, and outpatient services and facilities to clinical investigators, and its services are attended by a diverse and outstanding professional staff of health care providers. Projections for outpatient visits in 2006 exceed 10,000, an index of progressive growth. During the past five years, the GCRC added a Geriatric subunit, a Molecular Genetics Core Lab, and a Research Subject Advocate program. This application seeks to add a GCRC Imaging Core. The GCRC is a widely used institutional resource with investigators from every clinical department, every clinically connected institutional Center or Research Program, and most basic science departments. Collaborative interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary research is primary to the WFUBMC GCRC. Areas of investigation include: hypertensive and atherosclerotic cardiovascular diseases; cancer biology and treatment; pain processes and management; geriatric causes of muscular and cardiac disability, and loss of cognition; women's health; systemic and local inflammatory processes; epidemiologic and functional genetics; diseases of neonatal prematurity; diabetes, obesity, and the metabolic syndrome; regenerative medicine; kidneydiseases; neurologic degenerative processes; epidemiology and health services. Education is another GCRC focus. The GCRC Clinical Research Series is the best-attended regular conference of the Medical Center, averaging 145 per week. Special educatonal seminars and pre- and post-doctoral trainees are sponsored. The GCRCreceives institutional financial support from the medical school and hospital for educational activities and other special operating expenses.The WFUHS GCRCwill continue to promote advancesin human health.